Naruto: Shimokage
by RustyCage500
Summary: Naruto was always a lonely child, however an encounter with a strange merchant changed everything, now together with his new companion he will show everyone what a demon truly is. NarutoXHarem, Demon Naruto.
1. Weird Amulet

Description: Naruto was always a lonely child, however an encounter with a strange merchant changed everything, now together with his new companion he will show everyone what a demon truly is. NarutoXHarem, Demon Naruto.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon/summon speaking**"

'**Demon/summon thinking**'

**Technique name**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other show which can be similar to something appearing in story.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Weird Amulet**

It has been six years since the Kyūbi attacked Konohagakure and everything slowly returned to normal, however for one Naruto Uzumaki things were not so good, shunned and ignored for something he had no control over the young boy did not had a normal childhood, there were people who are nice to him but majority of the village hated him because he was a reminder of the tragedy that took away their friends and family.

Right now the young child was walking through the marketplace to buy food for his apartment given to him by Sandaime Hokage, the leader of his village. Naruto is a small child with short spiky blond hair, lightly tanned skin and sapphire colored eyes, he wears a long-sleeved black shirt with a red spiral mark on the front and white Konoha's symbol on his left shoulder, dark orange shorts and dark orange sandals.

'I wonder if Nomura-san will give me a discount again.' Naruto thought as he walked through the market, ignoring the glares and whispers. However this time something caught his attention, a new stand that wasn't there yesterday, however it wasn't what caught his attention, it was a person arguing with the merchant.

"What do you mean not for sale?! I want that amulet for my daughters birthday!" A overweight man shouted at the merchant who manage the stand. The merchant was covered almost completely by a dark blue cloak with a hood, however Naruto noticed his lightly glowing red eyes. Not having anything urgent to do Naruto decided to watch what will happen.

XXXXXXX

"I told you, this amulet is special, it didn't choose you so I will not give it to you even if you gave me a cart full of gold." The merchant said calmly as he looked at the man before him.

'Fucking humans, I knew I shouldn't come here but I need to find the chosen ones, maybe I should just walk around and wait for one of them to react.' He thought as he observed the amulets on the display, his eyes went wide open upon seeing one of them glowing slightly, the same one the man in front of him wanted, a pentagonal obsidian amulet on a thick cord with a snowflake carved onto it, the carving glowing a light blue color.

'That is interesting, a strong reaction. The chosen must be somewhere close.' He thought as he picked up the amulet, ignoring the man in front of him. He lifted the amulet and watched as it pointed at someone near the stand, ignoring gravity. The merchant looked in the direction and saw a small child with blond hair and blue eyes, staring at him in curiosity.

"You there, the small blond, come over here." The merchant said to the child who upon looking around slowly walked toward the stand, the amulet pointing at the child all the time. The merchant noticed that the man in front of him glared at the child and muttered 'Fucking demon spawn'.

'Is he retarded, that child is no demon...not yet.' The merchant thought and waited for the child to come closer, upon reaching the stand the child looked up at him in hesitation.

"What is your name child?" The merchant asked to which the child shuffled a little before answering.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto muttered to which the merchant smiled slightly.

"Maelstrom, it's a good name, my name is Kohaku and I want you to hold this for a moment." The now named Kohaku said as he handed the amulet to Naruto who took it hesitantly, as his hands touched the cord the amulet began to glow brightly before the glow disappeared.

"Well look at that, she chose you little maelstrom, take good care of her." Kohaku said with a smile to which Naruto looked at him in confusion.

"Umm...Kohaku-san, I don't think I have enough money for that." Naruto said nervously to which Kohaku shook his head.

"Don't worry about that, the amulet is yours for free, just promise me to take good care of her." At his words Naruto's face lit up in happiness, he placed the amulet around his neck and bowed to Kohaku before walking away with a spring in his steps, Kohaku just smiled as he watched the child go.

'I can't wait to see how you will grow up little maelstrom, with Shimokage by your side you won't be alone anymore...though I wonder why Nee-san chose you of all people.' Kohaku thought before slowly packing the stand he created, the man who argued with him just stood there shaking with rage.

"You will regret that you piece of shit." The man muttered through gritted teeth before walking around, Kohaku just smirked at that.

'I know he will do something stupid, it should be a good enough test for their bond.' Kohaku thought as he finished packing all the amulets on the display before walking away.

'Maybe I should visit Suna his time.' He thought and disappeared in the crowd.

XXXXXXX

As Naruto walked through the crowd he smiled upon seeing a young brown-haired woman in front of a shop.

"Nomura-san! You won't believe what happened just now!" Naruto said with all the excitement a child his age could, the woman, Nomura Rin just smiled at the child before crouching to match his height.

"Really Naru-chan, what happened?" The woman asked before she noticed something hanging from Naruto's neck, as she gazed back at his face she saw something strange, a shadow with glowing blue eyes behind the child's shoulder, when she blinked the shadow was gone.

"I was walking towards your shop when someone gave me this amulet, he said I don't need to pay for it, only to take care of it." Naruto said with a smile to which the woman smiled back.

"I told you, people will see you for the cute child you are, now, come inside, I must make sure my little Naru eats healthy." Naruto pouted at being called 'little' but he nodded and walked inside the shop together with Rin.

XXXXXXX

A night in Konohagakure was silent with the exception of Ninja patrolling the streets, inside Naruto's apartment only his calm breathing could be heard, as the child slept someone was observing him intently to make sure nothing bad will happen to him. In the pitch black darkness beneath his bed only a pair of glowing blue eyes could be seen, waiting for anything to try and harm the child so it could dispose of the danger.

The shadow didn't wait long as it heard the front door being unlocked, after few seconds the shadow heard something moving behind the bedroom doors along with calm breathing. Several seconds passed when someone opened the bedroom door and sneaked inside.

"Where the hell is that thing, if I don't find it Yamada won't pay me." The figure, a man, muttered silently as it sneak up to Naruto, he smirked upon seeing his target upon Naruto's neck.

"Jackpot, not only I get paid but I can also kill that little demon." He muttered to which the shadow's eyes narrowed in anger before it slithered from beneath the bed and began to wrap around the man who reached towards the kunai in his pouch. Before the man could reach for his weapon he found himself unable to move, then he felt it, something wrapped around his neck and began choking him, the man could even say or do anything as his body was paralyzed, then, he looked into his reflection in the window and his eyes went wide open in fear. He saw the think that was choking him, a shadow with glowing eyes and a pair of stag-like antlers on top of its head, before he could scream the shadow gave a sharp tug followed by a snap of the man's neck.

"**No one will harm my chosen.**" The shadow said in a woman's voice, a soft and calm tone which could lower the guard of any man. The shadow wrapped completely around the man before it sunk into the ground along with the man's body, it slithered towards the front door before closing it and locking it once more before it returned beneath the bed, with its job done the shadow closed its eyes.

XXXXXXX

The shadow darted through the corridors of its host's mind, it quickly reached the place it wanted, a large room with massive bars of steel, a prison for a demon.

"**Look at that, the legendary Kyūbi no Yōko found itself behind the bars, how does it feel to be treated like the animal you are.**" The shadow said softly before it began to rise from the ground, it slowly took a shape of a woman 6 feet and 7 inches tall with pale skin, glowing blue eyes, smooth knee-length snow-white hair and large white stag-like antlers on top of her head, she wears a high-collared pure white hime-kimono with a large black snowflake on her back. Two large red eyes appeared from the darkness of the cage followed by the rest of its massive body, the Kyūbi barred its teeth at the woman.

"**You! Father sealed all of you! What are you doing here!?**" Kyūbi snarled at the woman who only sighed in annoyance.

"**I will remind you that our energy served as a basis for Bij****ū's chakra, compared to me you are just a cheap copy.**" The woman said calmly before her eyes went wide open for a second.

"**I know what to do with you, you see, I chose Naruto as my host and future mate, that is why I can't let you harm him.**" Upon saying it Kyūbi felt something crawling up its limbs, it's eyes went wide open before it began to trash around and shout curses. The woman only smiled slightly as darkness began to slowly cover Kyūbi's body.

"**Just calm down, it won't hurt you...too much.**" The woman said with a smile, after several seconds Kyūbi was completely covered in darkness, the woman raised her hand and clenched it into a fist, the mass of darkness covering the Kyūbi instantly compressed into a human-sized ball with the Bijū still inside. The red chakra of the demon fox began to slowly sip through the ball of darkness which caused the woman to smile wider, she raised her other hand with the palm facing the imprisoned Kyūbi, a ball of crimson energy with black streaks began to gather in the woman's hand while the Kyūbi leaking chakra began to move towards the woman and join the red-black energy inside the ball, after few minutes of doing this the woman now held a ball of energy the size of a human head.

"**That should be enough, it has your chakra in it so changing you won't be a problem.**" With that said the woman threw the ball of energy at the Kyūbi, the energy easily passed through the shell of darkness surrounding it, seconds later a muffled roar of agony sounded from the cocoon. The woman sighed and lowered both of her hands to the side.

"**It will take some time but it will be a worthy gift for my Naru.**" The woman said before smiling.

'**I will introduce myself tomorrow and begin training him, he will become the strongest demon ever.**' The woman thought before blushing slightly as she imagined an older Naruto and her doing it like animals in heat.

'**The wait will be worth it.**' With that thought the woman disappeared from Naruto's mind.

**XXXXXXX **

Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story, leave a review with your opinions and suggestions, see you soon.


	2. Your Typical Friendly Demon

Description: Naruto was always a lonely child, however an encounter with a strange merchant changed everything, now together with his new companion he will show everyone what a demon truly is. NarutoXHarem, Demon Naruto.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon/summon speaking**"

'**Demon/summon thinking**'

**Technique name**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other show which can be similar to something appearing in story.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2: Your Typical Friendly Demon**

Naruto woke up with a loud yawn, like everyday he took a quick shower, got dressed and ate his breakfast, however when he was brushing his teeth his normal day ended. Right now he was staring at the mirror with a blank face, the reason for that was a large shadow standing behind him in the reflection, Naruto looked behind himself but the shadow wasn't there, looking once more at the mirror the shadow tilted its head and waved at him.

"**Hi there, I'm sorry for appearing like that but I'm weakened at the moment, anyway, my name is Shimokage.**" After saying that Shimokage was waiting for Naruto's response, after several seconds of silence Naruto simply walked out from the bathroom muttering about 'Creepy dream shadow'. Shimokage just stood there in confusion, after a moment she looked at the now closed bathroom door and blinked.

"**Ara? Maybe I went a little overboard?**" Shimokage asked herself before sinking into the floor and following Naruto.

XXXXXXX

"Alright, so...you are a demon sealed in that amulet I got yesterday?" Naruto asked Shimokage, an hour passed since their meeting in the bathroom and after calming down from his freak out he was ready to talk with her. Right now he was sitting on his bed while Shimokage's shadow appeared on the wall in front of him, her glowing blue eyes staring intently at Naruto.

"**Not exactly sealed, that amulet is a vessel for my body, when worn on a person it will absorb the excess energy they produce, the stronger you are the more energy it will absorb, when it gathers enough energy I will be free.**" After Shimokage said that Naruto frowned and crossed his arms on his chest, it would be intimidating if Naruto wasn't a child, as it was Shimokage only chuckled silently at how cute he looked.

"Why would I want to let you free, what if you try to kill me after getting out, not to mention most people already call me 'demon', if they knew I had a real demon inside an amulet they will kill me for sure." Naruto said with his frown growing more and more, Shimokage sighed slightly before sinking into the floor and appearing at Naruto's feet as a puddle of darkness with her glowing eyes looking at Naruto.

"**Naruto-kun, listen to me, I won't let anyone hurt you, I will train you how to use my powers. I promise that even if I get free I won't leave you, I can even be your family if you want.**" At the last part Naruto looked at her with a spark of hope in his eyes.

"Re-really? You want to be my family?" Naruto asked nervously with hope in his eyes, Shimokage slowly raised from the ground and wrapped her shadowy arms around Naruto in a hug.

"**Of course I do, you don't have to worry anymore, your onee-sama will take care of you.**" That day Naruto's life changed completely, he gained a sister, a teacher and unknown to him for now, a respect of his future wife.

XXXXXXX

(Two years later)

Naruto smirked as he gazed at the building in front of him, Shinobi Academy of Konoha, his first step toward his goals. He changed greatly during this two years, he wasn't the same scrawny child anymore, Shimokage's training was a torture but thanks to that he was much stronger, he learned how to manipulate shadows and ice and while he still have a long way to go he was already stronger than a Genin.

'Alright, I will show them not to mess with me.' Naruto thought as he clenched his fists in excitement, Shimokage upon hearing his thoughts giggled softly before returning to her task at hand. During this two years Naruto grew slightly taller and the whisker-like marks on his cheek thickened and lengthened, curving up at the end, his eyes also changed slightly, while still a sapphire color his eyes are now glowing slightly and he now posses a snake-like pupil in each eye. His clothes also changed, he now wears dark grey shinobi sandals, black ANBU-styled pants, dark grey long-sleeved shirt and ankle-length black haori with long sleeves and a hood covering his head, at the back of the haori was a white Uzumaki clan symbol.

"N-Naruto-kun..." A tiny voice behind him caused Naruto to turn around, his smirk disappeared and a smile took its place upon seeing one Hyūga Hinata standing in front of him.

"Hey Hinata-chan, how are you doing." Naruto asked to which Hinata smiled and a blush appeared on her cheeks. Shimokage was observing the scene through Naruto's eyes, she knew that Naruto developed feelings for the shy girl and that was troubling her, in her opinion Hinata was too weak to be with Naruto, not to mention she was a HUMAN.

'**In a few years she would certainly be a strong kunoichi however Naruto MUST turn her into a demon before I allow them to be together.**' Shimokage thought before once more looking at the orb of darkness housing the Kyūbi.

'**Once Naru-kun becomes a ninja her transformation should be complete, that would be a perfect gift for his graduation.**' She thought before focusing back on Naruto.

"I am fine Naruto-kun...I'm happy to go to the same class as you." Hinata said as she fidgeted in place, Naruto saw that and smiled gently before taking one of her hands into his own.

"Come on Hinata-chan, we don't want to be late on our first day." At his words Hinata nodded with a smile before the two of them entered the Academy together.

XXXXXXX

(Two years later)

It was another boring day at the academy, while Shimokage made sure that he was fairly treated it doesn't mean it was fun for Naruto as he already knew most of the material they worked on which allowed him to be number one in the class. During this two years his appearance changed once more, his eyes began to glow slightly more, his hair now have several red stands, he also grew up some more but the most noticeable change were the marks on his cheeks, they change from whiskers to thin scale like patterns starting on his cheeks and ending right beneath his eyes. As he was packing his books one of his friend, Kiba Inuzuka, walked up to him and grinned.

"Hey, Naruto! My mom wanted you to come by for dinner, it has been some time since you last visited." After Kiba said that Naruto looked at him and blinked, he looked to his right to see Hinata smiling at him.

"You should go Naruto-kun, you can't spend all your time with me, you have other friends beside myself." Hinata said softly to which Naruto sighed slightly.

"Alright, just let me do something real quick." With that said Naruto stood up and walked toward the front of the class, upon reaching a particular desk he smirked upon seeing one Sasuke Uchiha brooding like usual.

"Sasuke, tomorrow after classes, do you want to train together?" At his question Sasuke looked at Naruto and raised and eyebrow, after few seconds he sighed and a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips.

"Sure, just come by my house, Kaa-san would be happy to see you again." At that Naruto grinned, it was thanks to Naruto and Shimokage that the Uchiha clan wasn't completely annihilated, thanks for his intervention most women and children were saved, Sasuke's mother included, because of this action he also learned that Danzō Shimura was the one who wanted the complete destruction of the Uchiha clan but due to the lack of solid evidence he was unable to do much except warning the Uchiha about the danger this man is.

"Of course I will, I will not miss Mikoto-Obasan's cooking." With that said Naruto turned toward Kiba and nodded, the two of them then walked out from the Academy, upon reaching the gate they both spotted someone walking toward the Academy, Naruto smiled slightly and bowed toward the person.

"Hiashi-sama, good to see you again."Upon hearing Naruto's words Hiashi Hyūga stopped and nodded at Naruto.

"Naruto-san, I hope my daughter didn't cause any trouble in class." At that Naruto straightened and smiled slightly, while at first the relations between the two weren't good the stuck-up Hyūga quickly warmed up to the blond.

"In today's spars she scored the third place, right behind Sasuke Uchiha and me. It is all thanks to you Hiashi-sama, because you allowed Hinata to branch off from the traditional jūken style her moves became much more effective. You must excuse me for now Hiashi-sama, I was invited for dinner by the Inuzuka matriarch, I can't ignore such invitation." Hiashi smiled slightly at his words and nodded, without a word he entered the Academy grounds and walked inside the building. After he disappeared Kiba sighed in relief.

"I don't know how you do that Naruto, acting all polite and stuff." At Kiba's words Naruto smirked before he began to walk once more.

"Almost dying because of lacking etiquette makes you learn quickly, besides, I will become the Uzumaki clan head after I become an official ninja, I must know what to say and what not to say in certain situations, Hokage-jiji will take it easy on me for now but when I get promoted to Chūnin I will have to be present on most council meetings." At the last part he sighed, he looked at Kiba and smirked slightly.

"Maybe I should mention to Tsume-san about teaching you etiquette." At that Kiba paled slightly before looking at Naruto in fear.

"Oi! Don't even joke like that!" When Naruto simply began to walk away Kiba paled even more.

"Naruto? Oi, Naruto!? Don't do this to me! Have mercy Naruto!" Kiba yelled after him before giving chase.

XXXXXXX

"I see, that will surely be a good lesson for Kiba, that brat can't be even slightly polite to save his life!" Tsume Inuzuka said cheerfully before laughing at Kiba's pale face, currently the Inuzuka matriarch and her children were eating dinner along with Naruto who was blushing slightly and nervously rubbing his arm.

'Shimo-nee, what the hell is going on!? I'm just sitting in front of Tsume-san but I can't stop blushing!?' Naruto thought to which Shimokage chuckled.

'**That's because Tsume is a strong woman, not to mention she must have a demonic heritage which attracts your own demonic blood, if I have to take a guess she must have an Inugami as her ancestor. However it looks like her human blood is failing to completely contain her demonic blood, that is why she looks more wild then other Inuzuka.**' At Shimokage's explanation Naruto nodded slightly, he decided to think about it later, for now he wanted to enjoy the time with the family. Hours later Naruto walked out from the Inuzuka clan compound and began to walk toward his own house left to him by his parents.

'You know, they all think I'm a nephew of Kushina Uzumaki, that is fine for now but what will happen once my true heritage is revealed?' Naruto thought to which Shimokage sighed lightly.

'**They would have to accept that, for now they are not ready for the truth, they are still accepting the fact that Kyūbi is gone for good. For now focus on getting stronger, not only to protect yourself but also your mates and future children.**' At that last part Naruto blushed and entered his clan compound, it wasn't big but for now it was more than enough for Naruto. He quickly went inside, took a quick shower and went to sleep, however his sleep was disturbed few hours later by the whispers inside his house, Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked at the door of his bedroom.

"I told you already, if we kidnap the brat we will have all of Konoha chasing us, let's give up." One of the voices whispered, in total Naruto could hear three people, he already decided to capture the hesitant one and kill the other two.

"Shut up, do you know how much we can get for that brat, 10 milion ryō, it is totally worth it." The second voice whispered angrily to which another voice sighed.

"You know, something is not right, that much money for a single brat, who the hell want him." The third voice whispered, after few moments of silence the second voice sighed once more.

"It is some rich bastard from Kumo, completely whipped by his daughter, when they were visiting Konoha his daughter saw that brat and became obsessed, he wants to get the brat as a gift for her, that is why you can't damage him, whoever hits him gets castrated on the spot." Upon hearing that Naruto sighed and slowly sat up on the bed, it was then that the door of his bedroom opened and the three men looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"You guys are fucked, Shimo." It was then that the three men noticed a pair of glowing blue eyes looking at them from beneath the bed, seconds later there was not even a trace of the three would-be kidnappers.

"**That was a nice snack, not too fat, good amount of chakra, I ate better but for now it will do.**" With that said Shimokage returned under the bed, Naruto just sighed and shook his head.

"Good thing you didn't left a mess, however I wanted to question at least one of them." Naruto said irritably, after few seconds of awkward silence he only heard a small "**Oops...**" from Shimokage which caused him to sigh and shake his head.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep." With that Naruto did as he said and fell asleep in few seconds.

**XXXXXXX**

Hello everyone, I know that this chapter wasn't long but the next one will contain the Mizuki incident, graduation, team placement, flashbacks and much more, it should be enough for at least 8k words, however it would take some time to write. I hope I should be able to post the next chapter this week, for now I hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you soon.


End file.
